youngjusticefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Archer
Dark Archer is a superhero archer from Star City. He is the former leader of the Elite Squadron before they disband. During that time, he was involved in a romantic relationship with Nemesis, but as of now, he is in a relationship with Angel. Personality A natural born leader, but also a hot head, Dark is quick to think and slow to speak. He makes his safety of his partners top priorities first above all else, and knows how to shut someone up, and shut things down quickly, making him one of the best. He will not tolerate rash and impulsive moves, and therefor prefers to work alone unless he is sure that those around him are capable. Physical appearance Dark Archer has black and white hair, and brown eyes. He has a scar on the left side of his face. He refers to it as his cursed mark. With his name being "Dark Archer," he custom is comprised of predominantly dark colors. He wears a black tunic and white collar, with a long hooded coat, black pants and black boots, with a black and white gloves both on his right and left arm. He carries a quiver on his waist that is filled with arrows. History Early life Present While Speedy and Green Arrow responded to Icicle Jr.'s attack on a suspension bridge in Star City, the Marauders robbed a bank. Dark and Angel pursued them, though unknown to them, so did Key. Dark and Angel chased the Marauders through a maze of abandoned apartments, but soon found themselves to be lost. Dark and Angel soon found there way to an apartment, where a dead Wrath lies, with Key fleeing the scene. Powers and abilities Dark possesses no superhuman powers and must rely on his skills. He is a highly trained marksman, able to use assorted projectile weaponry with amazing accuracy. His primary choice of weaponry is the bow and arrow. * Physical ** Speed: ** Endurance: Dark's endurance is at the peak of a man his age and size. ** Agility: ** Strength: * Movement: ** Hand to hand combat: Dark is just as formidable with his hands as he is with his bow and arrows. He can easily take out multiple armed opponents in only a matter of seconds. He is also shown to be able to trade blows with Firestormblaze, before their fight is interrupted by Angel. ** Marksmanship: Dark is an impressive marksman, able to hit assorted targets with assorted projectiles with ease and accuracy. * Mental: ** Detective skills: In the past, Dark has shown to be efficient deductive reasoning. ** Vehicle driver: Being 18 years of age, Wade is a licensed driver. ** Strategic planning: Dark is an excellent tactician and strategist. **'Adaptability': Adaptability is a key in Dark's fighting and strategic planning. He adapts to his opponent's attacks, abilities, and fighting styles, in order to win. Weaknesses Equipment *'Bow and arrow': Dark utilizes compound bows and many types of arrows. His bow is able to shift into a crossbow and easily attaches onto his back. *'Trick arrows': Similar to the other archers of Star City, Dark utilizes his own special kind of "trick arrows". Those including: **'Explosive arrow': arrows that explode on impact, **'Taser arrow': arrows that can electrocute and knock-out armored soldiers, **'EMP arrow': arrows that can overwrite the feeds from security cameras, **'Knock-out gas arrow': arrows that release knock-out gas, **'Net arrow': arrows that releases a net, **'Tracker arrow': arrows with tracking chips on their tips, **'Smoke screen arrow': arrows that release a think smoke, **'Zip-line arrow': arrows that carry a zip-line, which he can slide down. Relationships Angel Firestormblaze Dark and Firestormblaze are old acquaintances from the past. The two don't always get along, and when they see each other, they aren't really waiting with open arms. Their past rivalry is briefly mentioned, other than that, they choose not to talk about it. Dark's serious and brooding attitude clashes with Blaze's perverted and immature personality, and on almost every occasion they spark a fight. Nemesis Gai Upon briefly facing off against Gai, Dark pointed out how much he disliked him. Often comparing him to Firestormblaze, much to both pyromancer's dismay. Though Gai tried to retaliate, Dark quickly shut him down with one of his comments, stating that Gai was inferior. Immortus Immortus is another one of Dark's old acquaintances from the past. Dark used to think of Immortus, as a wise man; but came to think of him as a fool when he heard that he joined Nemesis' ranks. After hearing that he was still one of the good guys, Dark's feelings have seemed to return. Dawn Dawn and Dark's relationship is unclear. Though they seem to have more history together than most people know. This includes Firestormblaze. Gallery Appearances Trivia *He idolizes Green Arrow, and thinks Artemis is a major pain in the neck. Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Young Justice: Just Us Category:Humans Category:Articles needing expansion Category:Star City citizens Category:Archers Category:Firestormblaze Category:Elite Squadron